1. Field of Invention
This application is related to LED lighting, and more specifically to reflector and heat sink assemblies for LED lighting.
2. Prior Art
LED Lighting is becoming as efficient as fluorescent lighting and also price competitive. However there are technological challenges for the construction of LED arrangements that are unique to the technology and not changeable.
Prior art includes LEDs that have a diffusion lens built into the LED body of a round nature and others that have LEDs on a strip with a flat surface. The current invention can be applied to both technologies.
All known manufacturers of LED arrangements have to use some form of significant cooling if they produce lasting and efficient LED lighting. This is particularly the case if used in hot countries +/−30 degrees latitude from the Equator.
The current invention allows significantly better heat dissipation as well as better thermal junction performance.